Te deseo en Fuego
by FourLadies
Summary: Advertencia:Explícito ¿Por qué temer a hacerlo? ¿Por miedo a nuestros propios paradigmas? Te invitamos a experimentar como la sensación de un momento puede significar el más infinito placer para probarnos que el pecado puede ser exquisitamente…devastador


Lady Phoenix (Leonor de Eboli) y Lady Dragon (Hehra), se complacen en presentar para todos ustedes y su oscuro disfrute:

_**Te deseo en Fuego**_

"_La crueldad lejos de ser un vicio es el primer sentimiento que imprime en nosotros la naturaleza.__ Respetemos eternamente el vicio y no combatamos sino la virtud."_

_Donatien Alphonse François, Marqués de Sade_

* * *

La chica vestida con pantalones vaqueros ajustados y chamarra deportiva camina por las calles de Tokio, lleva en su brazo una mochila roja y sus largos cabellos negros van atados con una cinta. Sus ojos morados destellan con los rayos del sol matutino.

-Linda puesta de sol…mala suerte que no tengo mi cámara.-añade ella, al parecer la inspiración artística de su profesión no la abandona ni en ese momento. En su camino se cruza con algunas personas.

-¡Hino sempai!-dicen los jóvenes que se acercan a ella, son unos chicos de secundaria que llevan un uniforme rojo de artes marciales con la imagen de un dragón y un fénix en el signo del ying y el yang; el emblema de la reconocida escuela de arte marciales RYU-FUSHICHOU. Los chicos corren al lado de la joven-¡Hino sempai aguardábamos por Usted!...Vamos a demostrar que la escuela del fénix es más fuerte… ¿Cierto?....-dice uno de los chicos emocionado.

-Seguramente Kenji.-responde la joven fastidiada un poco al ver los ojos admirativos con que los chicos la asedian y sigue caminando rodeada de todos.

-Hino sempai, sabemos que Usted es la mejor, Kondo sama la elegirá para representar al Dojo en los nacionales.-asiente otro joven.

-No todo está dicho aún Yuuto, falta el combate de mañana.-replica la joven.-se han olvidado de "Él".-dice esta palabra con desdén.

-Malachite sama no cuenta, sabemos que es Usted por mucho mejor que él Hino sempai, la técnica del fénix es mejor que la del dragón-añade otro de los jóvenes. En ese momento la pequeña comitiva que sigue a la joven llega a la entrada de la pagoda de techos rojizos con el letrero del Dojo Ryu-Fushichou al que van llegando muchas personas. Algunas van vestidas de civiles y otras con los uniformes de la escuela de artes marciales, algunos en rojo y otros en blanco siguiendo los dos estilos, el del Fénix y el del Dragón, que el reconocido sensei Kondo Saburo enseñaba en aquel lugar. La chica de ojos amatista se detiene a la entrada y junto a ella su comitiva de adolescentes admiradores justo en el momento en que una limousine blanca se estaciona en la entrada del Dojo, un correcto chofer uniformado baja del auto y abre la portezuela, de esta baja un apuesto hombre de largo cabello rubio platino con una bata blanca que denota su profesión médica, el joven se quita la bata y entonces aparece su costoso traje de reconocida marca, claro marcador de la esfera social a la que pertenece. Al dar la bata al chofer se quita también el saco y se afloja la corbata dejando ver tras la camisa de seda una perfecta musculatura.

-Toma esto Takeshi, no lo necesitaré para lo que vengo a hacer.-dice la voz grave del joven a su chofer. La chica que lo mira de lejos tiene un gesto de ironía la escuchar las palabras del hombre que llega. Después de él, baja de la limousine una hermosa mujer con elegante vestido de diseñador y se quita el sombrero de ala ancha que estaba cubriendo su bello rostro, es rubia, su cabellera lisa llega hasta su cintura. Tacones, bolso discreto, maquillaje y una gargantilla de perlas adornando el pálido cuello. Al salir sujeta del brazo al joven.

-Mal, querido… ¿En verdad insistes en esto?...no me parece a mí muy propio de alguien de nuestra condición el que sigas entusiasmado con este juego de niños.-dice la chica rubia.

-No es un juego Serena, las artes marciales son una forma de vida, una pasión; como la tuya por la equitación.-replica el joven platinado.

-Amor, no compares, equitar es un deporte que da categoría, no es darse de golpes con individuos de clase social dudosa, agitados, sudorosos… ¡Horrible! -se aterroriza la bella joven, el chico sólo sonríe.

-Amo esto y lo sabes Serena, me gustaría que te quedaras a ver mi práctica.-solicita Malachite a su novia.

-Querido, te amo y lo sabes, pero Serena Tsukino jamás permitiría que la vieran exhibirse en un lugar como este, disculpa pero no, estaré de compras, búscame cuando termines para ir a cenar.-acaba ella y lo besa en los labios, luego sube a la limousine mientras el chofer le da a Malachite una maleta.

-Señor, su ropa, ¿Lo recojo a qué hora?-

-A ninguna Takeshi, caminaré.-termina él.

-Cuando nos casemos me aseguraré de que dejes esto y te dediques a un hobbie más…propio, golf, ajedrez…no sé…algo así. Nos vemos cariño- Serena lanza un beso por la ventanilla mientras arranca la limousine. En cuanto el auto se va, el joven parece respirar mejor y entonces intenta ingresar al Dojo, pero su mirada se cruza con la de la mujer delante de él que lo mira con una media sonrisa cargada de ironía. El primer gesto de Malachite es de ira, ¿Qué hace Rei Hino? ¿Se burla? ¿Acaso a escuchado su plática con Serena?...es evidente que sí, de otra forma no tendría esa expresión de triunfo que él conocía muy bien. Las pupilas azul claro de Malachite se cruzaron con las purpuras de Rei en un choque semejante al de los sables al preparase para un duelo, ella no dijo una palabra más y seguida de los chicos de secundaria entró al Dojo, Malachite apretó la agarradera de la maleta en su fuerte mano, odiaba a esta mujer, su maldito aire de superioridad, su sonrisa irónica, sus ojos…su cabello negro como la noche, su piel pálida y tersa, los labios rojos y altaneros, la figura perfecta y sensual que se adivinaba debajo de esa ropa deportiva…de repente se detuvo…¿En qué momento dejó de enumerar sus defectos y comenzó a…? No quiso pensarlo más y entró en el Dojo; quizá el trabajo excesivo o la presión de su inminente boda con la heredera Tsukino lo estaban alterando.

En cuanto el joven entró en el lugar, los chicos y chicas de uniforme blanco con el emblema del dragón lo rodearon asediándolo con preguntas. Todos se habían dado cita en el Dojo aquella mañana para presenciar el entrenamiento de los dos mejores discípulos de Kondo Saburo, el reconocido sensei, pues al día siguiente se llevaría a cabo un torneo entre ambos para determinar quién iría a las competencias nacionales a Okinawa. Rei Hino lo miraba de lejos, ya no prestaba atención a las preguntas que los jóvenes a su alrededor le hacían y contestaba con monosílabos, pero su mente iba mucho más allá.

_-Allí está de nuevo ese engreído, otra vez disfrutando las adoraciones y halagos de sus admiradoras, claro, todas deben ser mujeres, ¿Es que acaso no le bastará con su noviecita de sociedad?...seguro que no, debe ser un maldito mujeriego que se acuesta con todas, una hoy y otra mañana y si te veo después ya no te conozco, desde luego, todos los tipos como él son iguales, porque Malachite Arima, el eminente Psiquiatra, rico, exitoso…atractivo_…-pensó la joven como si esta última palabra le costara mucho esfuerzo.-_debe contar las aventuras por docenas, apuesto a que las mujeres sentadas en las gradas, amigas, madres o novias de los estudiantes estarán pensando cómo se vería desnudo…¡Pero qué te pasa Rei Hino!...¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que las mujeres piensen de él?...en verdad Malachite Arima es uno de esos hombres que podían derretir con una mirada el corazón de cualquier mujer, con su 1.90 de estatura, su sonrisa atractiva, su rostro de rasgos viriles, su voluntarioso mentón, el largo cabello platinado que le daba un aspecto misterioso, y esa voz grave, varonil y dominante que es como un trueno cuando habla…¡¡Mierda!! Que hago pensado estas cosas, debe ser por la resaca de ayer….sí, sólo la maldita resaca_-se dice la chica sujetando su frente la cual está caliente, unas rosas de rubor encienden sus mejillas.

-¿Hino sama? ¿Estás bien?-cuestiona uno de los estudiantes al ver el desconcierto de la chica.

-Sí…estoy bien…disculpen pero debo ir a cambiarme, la práctica comenzará en media hora.-añade la joven y se retira, los cinco chicos la ven partir con la mirada embobada.

-Gran Kami, si yo fuera cinco años mayor no dejaría ir a semejante mujer.-dice uno de ellos mientras los demás ríen. Del otro lado del Dojo, en que los estudiantes de traje blanco asedian a Malachite, se acerca un anciano de larga barba blanca.

-Arima sama.-se escucha la voz serena del anciano sensei que hace que todos los estudiantes se retiren.

-Sensei.-se inclina Malachite respetuoso.

-Has llegado, pero veo que no estás preparado para la práctica.-dice Kondo Saburo.

-Vengo del trabajo Kondo sama, y la clínica no es un lugar para estar vestido de esta forma, pero ahora mismo me cambio.-añade Malachite inclinándose ante su maestro y luego toma el rumbo de los vestidores, en esa zona todo parece mucho más tranquilo que afuera, no hay nadie y el joven camina con seguridad hacia el área de vestidores masculinos, pero al ir caminando llega a su nariz un perfume que él reconocería entre miles, ese maldito olor a fresas y canela que su olfato percibía siempre que "Ella" andaba cerca. El aroma parece detenerlo en el umbral de la puerta como si lo petrificara, sujeta con su mano la manija de los vestidores de hombres para entrar en ellos pero parece que su cuerpo desobedece la orden de su cerebro, y en vez de entrar aspira con fruición el aroma que llena el ambiente, una luz blanca sale de la puerta de los vestidores de mujeres; sería tan sencillo mirar, nadie estaba cerca, él estaba solo…y de pronto Malachite Arima, el gran conocedor de la mente humana, el Psiquiatra mas prestigiado de Tokio, parece despojarse de su control y lentamente se acerca a la puerta de al lado, el perfume tiene casi el poder de hacerlo comportarse de formas inusitadas en él. Al fin llega y toma con mano temblorosa la manija de la puerta en que se lee "Vestidores Damas", una gota de un extraño sudor frío lo acomete cuando entreabre la puerta y sus ansiosos ojos azules miran al interior, las pupilas del chico se dilatan al mirar y debe pasar saliva dificultosamente…

La mujer dentro del vestidor se retira la chamarra deportiva dejándose sólo el top rojo que cubre su pecho pero que enmarcaba bastante bien la redondez de sus senos dejando ver su abdomen firme y esbelto; tampoco lleva ya el pantalón, sino un short muy corto que mostraba sus muslos y su piernas… el corazón de Malachite late aceleradamente al mirar como la joven desata la cinta que recoge sus cabellos y estos caen como cascada de ébano sobre sus hombros, luego la mira tomar unas vendas que lleva en la maleta y comenzar a envolver sus pies, para hacerlo sube su pie en la banca y pasa sus manos por sus bien tornadas piernas largas y perfectas que surgen como visión hipnotizante para Malachite. Rei Hino envuelve sus pies y luego lo hace con sus manos, apretando la tela para seguir luego con su cintura, sonríe, en ocasiones muerde sus labios y comienza a tararear una canción con armoniosa voz; el joven platinado se pregunta por qué un acto tan común en artes marciales como es vendarse, puede una mujer hacerlo tan tremendamente…¿sensual?...aterrado por el cúmulo de calor que estaba sintiendo en lugares no muy ortodoxos, cierra de improviso la puerta del lugar, el sonido es leve pero como el lugar está vacío la joven que se cambia logra escucharlo y una sonrisa ambigua se forma en sus labios…

Malachite respirando agitado entra en el vestidor de hombres cerrando tras de sí la puerta, deja caer al suelo la maleta con su ropa y se sujeta la frente sudorosa.

-¿Qué me está pasando?-se dice incrédulo.-el estrés...debe ser el estrés…Rei Hino es la mujer más irritante, soberbia y terrible que conozco, la detesto, acepté este combate sólo por darme el gusto de vencerla y hacerla tragar su altanería…no puede ser que ahora…a estas alturas… yo…¡Es mentira! Desplazamiento del estrés…desplazamiento del estrés…desplazamiento del estrés-niega Malachite repitiendo la frase que clínicamente corresponde a lo que él acaba de experimentar como quien desea convencerse a sí mismo de la veracidad de lo que dice; luego respira hondo varias veces con las manos juntas hasta que parece recuperar la calma, en momentos como ese agradece que su profesión Psiquiátrica lo ayude a controlarse, luego decidido, comienza a ponerse el uniforme blanco con el emblema del Dragón para salir al entrenamiento.

Por el pasillo que conduce a la entrada del Dojo, aguarda ya Malachite usando su karategui blanco con cinto negro y el emblema del dragón. Afuera se escuchaba la algarabía de la gente que había llegado únicamente para observar el espectáculo del entrenamiento de las dos estrellas del Dojo Ryu-Fushigui. Justo en ese instante es cuando el joven ve aparecer por la puerta de acceso al anciano Kondo Saburo y se inclina.

-¿Dónde está Hino sama?-cuestiona el sensei.

-Aquí estoy Kondo sama.-se escucha la voz de la chica que sale del vestidos con su karategui rojo con el emblema del fénix aún desamarrado llevando el cinto blanco en su mano.

-Perfecto, anunciaré el inicio de la práctica, suerte a ambos, y una cosa más: no sean muy rudos, esto es exhibición, guarden su fuerza para mañana.-añade el anciano, los dos chicos se inclinan ante él y este abandona en lugar cerrando la puerta. Un silencio incómodo se genera entre los dos, Rei acomoda el saco de su Karategui para poner su cinto y por un momento Malachite que mira de rejo, ve de nuevo el top rojo que lo hipnotizara…

-¿Ves algo que te guste?-es la respuesta desafiante y fría de Rei que ha captado los ojos azules mirándola, él tiene una crispación y vuelve el rostro.-¿Acaso tu linda novia millonaria no te da lo que necesitas?-

-No sé de que hablas.-replica él mirando hacia arriba intentando parecer distraído.

-Obvio Arima…sé que estabas mirando, sé que miraste también cuando estaba cambiándome, escuché el sonido de la puerta y ¿sabes qué?, no me importa… aunque me parece impropio de un médico Psiquiatra el haber caído en voyeurismo…-con ironía la joven.

-Fue un error es todo- dijo evasivo y sonrojado el de cabello platinado.

-Sí, claro…un error…-termina ella.-ahora veo que hasta los Psiquiatras tienen deseos ocultos.-

-¿Y eso lo sabe una simple fotógrafa?-hiriente Malachite.

-Una simple fotógrafa que ha superado todas sus inhibiciones y vive la vida al máximo, sin ataduras ni complejos.-rectifica ella.-esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo, es lo que me ayudará a ganar allá afuera.-

-Claro, sin complejos más que la Pedofilia, ¿Crees que no vi a tus admiradores adolescentes?... ¿Con cuántos de ellos te gusta experimentar en la cama Hino?-en el mismo tono el chico.

-¿Celoso?-reta ella sonriendo de nuevo -Si me ganas mañana quizá te narre algunas de mis aventuras para excitar tu afán voyeurista…- él aprieta los puños.

-Estás enferma Hino…quizá te convenga más una consulta, te obsequiaré mi tarjeta.-termina el médico, otra vez se cruzan sus ojos un momento hasta que la voz de su maestro los saca del hiriente diálogo.

-¡Damas y Caballeros! ¡El Dojo Ryu-Fushichou se complace en darles la bienvenida a esta exhibición previa al torneo de mañana en la cual los dos mejores estudiantes de mi escuela de artes marciales se enfrentarán por su participación en el torneo nacional! ¡Con ustedes Hino Rei y Arima Malachite!-dice la voz, ambos caminan hacia la salida del pasillo mientras los estudiantes y el público los ovacionan.

-Estudiantes, ¡saludo!…-dice el sensei desde lejos, los dos juntan sus manos y se inclinan, luego el anciano Kondo Saburo se separa para dar el inicio de la pelea.

-Te haré tragar tus burlas maldita perra.-entre dientes Malachite.

-Veamos si el dolor le excita tanto como ver mujeres desnudas Doctor.-replica ella y los dos se ponen en guardia. Malachite es el primero que se lanza con una patada terrible y un grito de combate sobre ella…

Cuando la pelea llegó a su fin las personas van saliendo del Dojo con una sonrisa en sus rostros impresionados por la demostración que acaban de presenciar.

-Es increíble el nivel que tienen…aún ahora luego de la exhibición no puedo saber quién de los dos será el elegido por Kondo sama mañana.-replica una de las chicas con uniforme blanco.

-Es verdad…Hino sempai y Arima sama son geniales, no me quiero perder lo que va a ocurrir mañana.-añade otro joven de karategui rojo.

Dentro del Dojo que ya se haya solo, el anciano Kondo Saburo está sentado en medio del tatami en posición de meditación con sus ojos cerrados, hasta que se escuchan los pasos que se acercan; Rei Hino llega por el lado derecho ya sin su traje de entrenar, de nuevo vestida de civil. Se acerca al anciano.

-Sensei…perdone la interrupción, pero deseaba pedirle las llaves del Dojo, quiero entrenar en la noche cuando termine mi trabajo y creo que mi apartamento no es el mejor lugar. Claro, si no le molesta.-rectifica ella.

-Hino sama, eres mi estudiante desde que eres una niña, te conozco bien y sabes que no me molesta.-sonríe el anciano alargándole una llave con una cinta roja.

-Arigato Kondo sama.-se inclina ella y se aleja, el anciano sonríe al verla irse, del lado opuesto del Dojo aparece entonces la arrogante figura del doctor Arima que se acerca igualmente a su sensei.

-Kondo sama, no es mi intención molestarle pero deseaba pedirle permiso de entrenar en el Dojo más tarde, ¿sabe?, en mi casa no es un buen lugar, mi prometida odia todo lo relativo a las artes marciales y no quiero que me interrumpa nadie, ¿Podría darme la llave del Dojo?.-el anciano por toda respuesta alarga al joven una llave con un listón blanco.

-Toma las llaves Arima sama, pero solo con una condición…prométeme que aprovecharás todo…todo lo que encuentres en el Dojo.- misterioso el sensei, Malachite sonríe pensando que su sensei le dejaría algún arma especial de entrenamiento como hacía en las ocasiones anteriores que le había solicitado lo mismo.

-Lo prometo Kondo sama.-añade Malachite y tomando la llave se aleja del lugar, el anciano tiene una sonrisa extraña en su rostro.

-Parece que esta noche al fin dormiré tranquilo, lo que yo no puedo decidir como su maestro, lo decidirán ellos.-termina y continúa su meditación…

Una enorme luna llena alumbraba el camino nocturno de la calle del barrio de Tokio en que se encontraba el Dojo, un Aston Martin deportivo color plateado se estacionó cerca de la entrada del lugar que a esa hora parecía totalmente desierto. Del deportivo bajó Malachite vistiendo unos jeans y una camisa negra que se ajustaba muy bien a su pecho musculoso marcando sus bíceps producto del ejercicio, cerró su auto y se encaminó hacia el Dojo tomando su maleta. Al llegar a la puerta sacó su llave y abrió, extrañamente la puerta no tenía seguro, pero el chico no se extrañó pensando que su sensei quizá la habría dejado así a propósito. Caminó por el lugar hasta llegar al tatami de entrenamiento, pero al hacerlo se quedo paralizado en la puerta; en el centro del lugar junto a dos hogueras que llenaban de tonos rojizos la oscuridad de la sala de entrenamientos, se hallaba "Ella" llevaba unos chacos los cuales agitaba con la maestría que Malachite ya conocía haciendo giros, saltos y posiciones de ataque, y…. de nuevo ese maldito top rojo, el pantalón negro de entrenamiento, el cabello negro, el rostro de ordinario pálido ahora lleno de tonos rosados por el calor y el esfuerzo; unas leves perlas de sudor que con la luz de las antorchas brillaban cruzando la frente, el mentón y cayendo por su cuello hasta perderse en el hueco de sus senos…y claro, de nuevo ese maldito sentimiento, era un error, él tenía una hermosa prometida a la que amaba, el sexo con Serena era bueno, iba a casarse con ella en unas semanas. Pensando como médico no había explicación a esto que estaba sintiendo…sólo era una mala pasada del destino el que ambos estuvieran allí, di un paso hacia atrás pero tropezó con una de las armaduras samurái que adornaban el lugar, la cual cayó pesadamente al suelo, la joven de cabello negro miró hacia atrás y contuvo una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches doctor Arima… ¿De nuevo desahogando sus frustraciones?-dice la chica con un total cinismo que lo altera -¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?-termina Rei acercándose a él, que nerviosamente intenta recoger las partes de la armadura.

-Debió ser un error, venía a entrenar pero Kondo sama no me dijo que el Dojo estuviera ocupado-añadió el platinado.

-Aún puedes entrenar si deseas, practicaba con armas pero sabes que sola no es muy…interesante.-sonríe ella y lo ayuda a recoger un peto de la armadura, al hacerlo sus manos se tocan un momento y el joven siente la terrible descarga eléctrica que recorre su columna vertebral… ¿Desde cuándo la irritante fotógrafa tenía ese efecto en él?- a no ser, claro, que te de…miedo…-dice ella muy lento mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Miedo?...jamás en mi vida he tenido miedo de algo Hino, y de ti menos que de nadie; debió quedarte claro en la práctica de la mañana.-replica Malachite, ella contiene un gesto de ira, de nuevo esa arrogancia maldita… ya no sabía definir si la odiaba o le agradaba.

-Entonces es tu decisión, puedes entrenar o irte, quizá tu linda novia tenga algo de frío.-con la misma ironía dice ella.

-¡Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos Hino!- respondió amenazante, lo estaba haciendo perder la compostura y la paciencia.

-Como quieras- respondió ella divertida encogiéndose de hombros. Tomó un látigo que había caído de la armadura, y haciendo movimientos con él, regresó a entrenar. Malachite se quedó quieto, sólo respirando profundo. No podía apartar su mirada de ella, la haría retractarse de cada uno de los comentarios que su lengua bífida había osado proferir. – ¿Te vas a quedar ahí mirado? ¿O es que no quieres ser implacablemente humillado?...Ven y arreglemos esto aquí si te atreves-

El chico rió por dentro, no le iba a permitir retarlo de esa forma. Sin pensar mucho soltó la maleta que recién había tomado del suelo, se quitó la camisa y camino lento hacia el tatami, tratando de concentrarse, de mantener la cabeza fría. La morena no pudo evitar mirarlo venir hacia ella, así como tampoco pudo obviar el hecho de que no traía camisa. Sin quererlo, sin siquiera notarlo, se quedó viendo las formas que la luz del fuego formaba en su exquisito torso. Cuando Malachite estuvo cerca de ella, blandió el látigo lo más fuerte que pudo contra el piso causando un fuerte ruido, él sonrió de lado, enarcó una ceja y miró alrededor. Pronto localizó su arma, tranquilo e inmerso en su intento de concentración caminó hasta el estante y extrajo un Bo; una larga vara de madera.

Haciéndola girar sobre su cabeza de distintas formas regresó hasta donde se hallaba ella, levemente hizo una inclinación y sin mayor aviso, dando un salto lateral se lanzó contra la morena, logrando casi alcanzarla con su arma. Ella sin mucho esfuerzo esquivó su ataque y atacó de regreso, golpeando el pecho del platinado con el látigo. El se quejó por el dolor, pero esto ni hizo más que agrandar su ira. Sin pensarlo dos veces derrapó sobre el piso y con sus piernas estiradas logró tirarla. Malachite se puso de pie rápidamente adoptando posición de defensa, pero se desconcertó al ver que ella seguía en el piso y se reía.

-Qué cara Arima-Sama- dijo sarcástica –Parece que no disfrutas tu entrenamiento, el que se enoja pierde- añadió poniéndose de pie –Ya sé, seguro estas así porque tu princesa de cristal te riñó para venir-

Ante este comentario el imponente chico de cabellos largos se acercó a ella sin mucha paciencia, y la tomó fuertemente del brazo, lo torció en una llave. Ella quedó con su brazo torcido en su espalda, sin poderse mover por la fuerza ejercida. Intentó forcejear, pero pronto se dio cuenta que era inútil.

Malachite había perdido la cordura y ahora lo lamentaba; no sólo recordaba las palabras al respecto de su sensei, sino que se encontraba en una situación muy incómoda. En un principio tenía en mente ponerle un alto a los comentarios de su oponente, pero ahora…ahora se encontraba perdido en el aroma que emanaba de su cabello, no podía despegar la vista de largo cuello. Dentro de él se desataban la mayor de las peleas hasta ahora libradas, las sensaciones más aterradoras y los instintos más básicos. Quería besar….no, morder toda la longitud de su cuello.

No podía quedarse tranquilo ante tales deseos, los consideraba bajos e indignos de él, pero le era imposible desviar su atención. Ella esperaba expectante, no sabía lo que vendría; los segundos pasaban y él sólo ponía más fuerza en su agarre.

-Te dije que te limitaras a tus asuntos- añadió el haciendo rechinar sus dientes. En los ojos de ambos se reflejaban las llamas de las hogueras y parecían estar hechizando al platinado, quien las mirada fijamente. Súbitamente soltó el arma que mantenía en su otra mano, tomo el cuello de la alumna del fénix fuertemente y lo recorrió de abajo a arriba. Ella al sentirlo no pudo más que contener la respiración mientras sin saberlo las estructuras del doctor caían una a una.

Al llegar con su mano a la barbilla de Rei, la apretó y como hipnotizado bajó su cabeza hasta su cuello, lo olfateó sonoramente y deslizó su lengua desde la base hasta el oído. Su compañera de batallas se estremeció bajo su agarre y apretó los dientes y antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, él mordió su cuello justo bajo su barbilla. Mordió con fuerza, en una mezcla entre odio, repulsión y el más primitivo deseo.

Hino-Sama no supo descifrar lo que reciente acción le provocaba, lo que si supo es que le enfureció y aprovecho el momento para librarse de la llave con un movimiento brusco, pegándole a su atacante con el codo libre en el estómago. Lo tomó desprevenido, no pudo evitar doblarse y proferir un aullido de dolor, que había tratado inútilmente de cubrir. Rei se alejó de él rápidamente pero no fue muy lejos, se detuvo cuando sintió que la distancia era suficiente para alcanzarlo con su látigo.

Malachite se incorporó y recogió su arma dispuesto a demostrar de lo que era capaz, pero ni bien dio un par de pasos sintió la furia del Fénix en su pecho. Lo había alcanzado con el látigo, dejando su torso marcado y ardiendo. Una nueva ola lo recorría, una sensación desconocida y embriagante que lo instaba a reaccionar de formas que lo hacía desconocerse. Normalmente hubiera atacado de regreso, con el instante en el cuerpo y la eternidad en el pensamiento; esta vez sin embargo, no se movió, bajó la vista y vio como sangre comenzaba a salir del reciente impacto. La sangre ante sus ojos se pintaba mágica bajo los reflejos del fuego. Enseguida miró a la chica enfrente de él, deseaba dominarla, poseerla hasta la partícula más insignificante de su ser y su pensamiento.

Ella estaba descolocada, conocía bien a su oponente y no se lograba explicar su reacción. Conocía a su vez de principio a fin la filosofía de las artes marciales, y sabía que la furia y la sed de sangre que sentía no eran del todo parte de la cuestión. De cualquier modo, el fuego que residía en su interior pudo más y blandió su arma contra Malachite nuevamente, atinando donde la vez anterior. EÉ cerró los ojos durante unos segundos al recibir el impacto, apretó los dientes y enseguida entornó sus ojos en ella sonriendo de la manera más retorcida que ella hubiera visto. Era evidente que le había dolido, pero eso no parecía molestarle. Extrañamente, ella le regresó la sonrisa, no una sonrisa de burla, más bien, una de inusitada complicidad.

Se sintió instada a continuar, mientras él poco a poco avanzaba hacia ella, quien sin cesar lo golpeaba una y otra vez. Arima continuaba con su arma en la mano, pero no la usaba y Rei retrocedía para mantenerlo a distancia de alcance.

-Hazlo todas las veces que quieras, lo que causas está muy lejano de tu meta- dijo con un tono completamente seguro y burlón. Le excitaba la situación, su propia sangre, la mujer frente a él y esta nueva fuente de chorro estremecida que lo recorría sin cesar.

-No creo que tu sepas mis metas- respondió ella sin pensar, él sólo rió.

Se sentía dueño y a la vez no de la situación. Como en cámara lenta vio al objeto del calor de su sangre levantar su látigo y dirigirlo hacia él. Era justo lo que quería, sólo que esta vez no lo dejó llegar a su pecho. Interpuso su vara antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo y el látigo quedo inevitablemente enrollado a su merced. Rei no pudo fingir su reacción de sorpresa e incertidumbre por la situación, intentó reaccionar, recuperar el control de su arma, pero le fue imposible. Malachite tiró fuertemente del látigo haciéndola avanzar torpemente hasta quedar a un par de pasos de él, quien rápidamente giro su vara por encima de su cabeza para golpearla con la misma y hacerla caer. Una vez que la vio en el suelo, presiono fuerte la punta del Bo en la boca de su estómago, hasta que el rostro de la guerrera del Fénix mostró un resquicio de ¿miedo?, tiró la vara a un lado, se agachó y la tomó fuertemente del cabello. La obligó así a levantarse, ella lo miraba con odio, él la tenía justo donde quería y sabía además, justo lo que quería.

Hino acechaba quieta, analizando cómo zafarse de su control. No podía negar que el hombre frente a ella, de la forma en que se presentaba, era absolutamente atractivo; pero nunca permitiría que él tuviera ese tipo de poder sobre ella. No era sólo una cuestión de hacerlo o no evidente, no se permitiría saberlo siquiera para ella misma. De un momento a otro, cuando estuvo de pie frente a él no soportó más y con fuerza hundió su puño en la mandíbula del hombre frente a ella. Él movió la cabeza al son del golpe y se quedó con la mirada perdida hacia arriba, con los dientes presionados, respirando profundo. La sangre comenzó a brotar de su labio inferior, bajaba por su cuello y se perdía en su pecho. Bajó su mirada, hasta centrarla en la chica que aún mantenía levantado su puño amenazante; normalmente habría regresado el golpe sin dudarlo, esta vez sin embargo, la haría pagar de otra manera. Sin dejar de sujetarla del cabello la atrajo hacia sí y la besó fieramente. Sin tacto alguno introdujo su lengua en su boca y la recorrió completa.

Rei intentó apartarse con todas sus fuerzas enseguida, pero él la estrechó por la cintura y no se lo permitió. Contra toda su razón y sorpresivamente para ella misma, se dejó hacer mientras lo arañaba del pecho. Sabía que le dolía, pero comenzaba a sospechar que era eso lo que encendía, ya que lo mismo sucedía con ella. La besaba y la mordía tan entrelazadamente que no sabía decir si quería herirla o besarla. La pelea no cesaba, ella respondió al ataque de la misma manera que él lo planteaba, notó entonces que su aliento era sabor a menta. Menta mezclada con la sangre que aún brotaba de sus labios, sangre que ahora estaba en ella también, en sus labios, en su rostro, el su cuello. La extraña mezcla parecía estar sacada de alguna poción que despertó todos sus sentidos; se descubrió a sí misma pensando en la potencia de sus besos, en el tamaño de sus labios, de su lengua, de su miembro…probablemente sería delirante y la destrozaría. Esta vez no se reprendió al respecto, las peleas podían librarse en distintos frentes.

Malachite continuaba mordiendo los labios frente a los suyos, atacándola con su lengua. No podía negar su inmensa excitación, se hacía más presente a cada momento. No pensaba, al menos no con lo que debería. La mantenía sujeta por el cabello, entreabrió los ojos y vislumbró la mejor forma de ponerla en su lugar de una vez por todas. Soltó el lazo que sujetaba el cabello de la morena. La cascada ébano cayó sobre los hombros y la espalda de su dueña, que no lo prestó atención al no prever lo que la retorcida mente del doctor planeaba.

Lentamente apretó el lazo entre sus dedos, quería encontrar el momento y forma precisa de llevar su plan a cabo, no podía fallar, en verdad quería tenerla a su merced, subyugada. La soltó de la cintura y con cada mano cogió una de las de ella. Bruscamente le puso las manos en la espalda y comenzó a atarlas entre sí. Rei opuso toda la resistencia que pudo, pero su posición no le era de mucha ayuda, ni su concentración tampoco. No podía negar que lo deseaba, pero la idea de ceder a su voluntad la destrozaba, la hacía rechinar los dientes y él no podía más que lamerse los labios de gusto, la tenía justo donde quería y justo como quería; rabiando, odiándolo…y aún así… ahí…

Cuando la tuvo atada de manos la tomó de nuevo del cabello con fuerza, la acercó nuevamente hacia él, casi alzándola para tenerla a su altura y rió bajo, brevemente, regodeándose de sí mismo, obtendría lo que quería. Tirándola del cabello la hizo bajar, ella se negaba, pero él fue más fuerte y no se detuvo hasta que la tuvo en frente, hincada y atada de manos. La sola visión lo corrompía, lo excitaba de una forma que nunca hubiera imaginado; tenía que calmarse un poco para poder llevar lo que ahora reconocía como su fantasía hasta el final.

Se agachó brevemente y la hizo arquearse tirándola del cabello, no podía detenerse, ella le inspiraba tantas cosas a la vez, pero sin duda, hacerla pagar por cada uno de sus cometarios, era la más fuerte. Verla retorcerse al son que el tocaba, no tenía igual. La regresó, hasta quedar hincada erguida ante él y se llevó la mano al pantalón, justo donde la presión se hacía insoportable. Se acarició brevemente ante los ojos de su ahora esclava y comenzó a desabotonarse. Dejó caer los vaqueros y procedió con la última prenda que quedaba sobre su cuerpo lleno de sudor. Al caer esta, dejo libre el impresionante miembro de Malachite ante los ojos de Rei, que sabía perfectamente lo que él quería.

Era justo como ella no imaginaba, grande y grueso, perfectamente enmarcado por vello igual de sedoso que sus cabellos. El guerrero del Dragón tomo su miembro en su mano y la movió por toda su longitud, complaciéndose frente a su oponente; sabía que ella odiaría hacer lo que él tanto deseaba y no podía menos que amar la situación, poco lo importaba lo que opinara, sólo quería verla complacerlo. Podría jurar que incluso la situación sería más placentera que el acto en sí.

-Te voy a hacer pagar cada una de tus insolencias- dijo con la voz ronca.

-Eres un cabrón- profirió ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Quieres decir que te excito?- preguntó sarcástico, pero no la dejó responder. Se acercó más, dejándola sin escapatoria, pero ella no cedería tan fácil, él tendría que obligarla y lo haría gustoso. La tomó fuertemente de la barbilla hasta obligarla a abrir la boca y con su mano dirigió su miembro hasta hacerlo entrar. Rei sintió la cabeza del impresionante pene de su mayor rival entrar en su boca, la situación sólo era superada por la fuerza que él oponía en su mandíbula y no podía negar que le excitaba. Estar así, privada de su voluntad, ante su más grande enemigo era pura catarsis, un trance…

Cuando tuvo su miembro dentro de la boca de ella, al ver que ella no cooperaba ni se quejaba; procedió, lo introdujo aún más y comenzó a moverse hacia dentro y hacia afuera. Cerró los ojos a causa del placer, la boca de Rei no tenía comparación y eso que ella aún no estaba aportando a la situación.

La sujeto más fuerte, instándola a participar y lo logró. Sintió con gozo como su lengua comenzaba a enredarse en el falo y como este crecía aún más, como se endurecía hasta la locura.

La morena estaba privada de todo razonamiento; la humedad entre sus piernas se hacía evidente, deseó tocarse, frotarse contra él, pero atada como estaba le era imposible. Así comenzó a hacer lo que él quería, a fin de obtener su propio placer. Era delicioso e imponente, lleno de sangre, de sudor, con la cabeza echada para atrás gimiendo por lo que ella hacía con su boca. Hincada como estaba comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares con su pelvis inconscientemente, a fin de causarse placer. Comenzó también a hacer movimientos más rápidos con su lengua, con toda su boca, mientras Malachite entraba y salía gimiendo sonoramente.

Sabía perfectamente como complacer a un hombre, pero lo que buscaba con él iba mucho más allá. Incluyó sus dientes en la tarea, lo mordía suavemente y de cuando en cuando un poco más fuerte. Supo que le gustó ya que breves instantes después sintió como el imponente miembro que tenía en la boca se convulsionaba dentro de ella. No creyó que él fuera a llegar tan lejos, pero lo hizo, se vació completo en su boca, o mejor dicho en su garganta, por lo profunda que fue su última envestida. Así Malachite, con su palma en la nuca de ella, instándola a ir más profundo, se quedó unos segundos mientras se completaba su orgasmo, mirándola soberbio. Era la imagen más excitante que hubiera tenido delante suyo; cuando sacó su miembro, ella quedó allí mirándolo indignada con la boca abierta, llena de su blanca esperma. Serena jamás le hubiese permitido hacerlo y eso lo hacía aún mejor.

Pero no le bastaba con eso, quería todo de ella. Se apartó unos pasos y vio como ella se lamía la los labios, tragando su simiente. No había mejor vista de un enemigo, ni de una mujer. Él no era cualquier hombre, un asalto había pasado, pero pronto estaría listo para el próximo. No quería sólo su propio placer, quería oírla gemir, gritar, alabarlo por encima de cualquier otro hombre, poseerla en cuerpo y mente, someterla no bastaba.

Se hincó ante ella y con su mano limpió los restos de semen sobre rostro. La mirada de ella era tan oscura como la suya propia. No tenía intención de desatarla, era perfecta así como estaba. Con el fuego presente, en cada parte de su cuerpo, la tomó nuevamente de la nuca y la besó, poco le importó lo que hubiera pasado antes, el desenfreno lo guiaba. Esta vez, ella entrelazó su lengua con la de él de inmediato y enseguida pensó que no había mejor victoria, mejor premio que el sabor de su semen en la boca de tan ardiente guerrera.

Terminó el beso y lamió su cuello nuevamente, lo mordió dejando marcas, y así, bajando, comenzó a tocar todo su cuerpo, ella se quejaba y lo insultaba, pero como antes, eso sólo lo excitaba más, incluso creía ver que ella lo sabía. El top, el bendito top…lo tomo con ambas manos y lo abrió a la fuerza, los turgentes pechos de la mujer quedaron frente a él, al desnudo. Podía sentir su erección subir de nuevo, ella tenía un efecto más rápido de lo común en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó ella con voz amenazante, al ver que el continuaba, al ver que no le bastó con lo anterior.

-Quiero tenerte bajo mi pecho sin nada entre nosotros- respondió sin tapujos tocando sus pechos.

-No se me da la gana de estar contigo- agregó agresiva, aún en su posición era imponente.

-¿Ah no?- dijo dirigiendo su mirada a los pezones erectos de la chica, atrapando uno entre sus dedos – Tu cuerpo dice otra cosa. No te voy a dejar salir esta noche, quiero tener desnuda y jadeando mientras gritas mi nombre- dicho esto, con un empujón la tumbó en el suelo del Dojo y se puso sobre ella. Continuó con sus pechos, ella con sus piernas intentaba apartarlo, pero no le sirvió de nada. Con sus manos estrujaba sus pechos y con su boca mordía sus hombros y su cuello, tendido cuan largo era sobre ella, presionando su erección.

Pronto tomó uno de sus pezones entre sus labios y comenzó a recorrerlo con la lengua. Con cada movimiento se ponía más y más duro. Le gustaba y no podía negarlo. Con sus dedos presionaba el otro, lo estrujaba con sus dedos y lo mismo hizo con sus dientes. La chica gemía, le dolía, sí, pero también la excitaba y deseaba que lo hiciera aún más fuerte. Malachite continuó mordiendo hasta que ella profirió un grito de dolor, entonces levantó la cara para mirarla y reír. Acto seguido, volvió a morder cada uno pacientemente, hasta que comenzó a descender su mano por su abdomen. Pronto se topó con los pequeños y ajustados pantalones que aún cubrían la mejor parte.

Al igual que con la parte superior, no se tomó el tiempo para deshacerse de ellos; desgarró la tela con sus largos dedos y enseguida los dirigió a explorar la nueva área. Recorrió con sus dedos sus infinitas piernas de arriba hacia abajo y de regreso, deteniéndose en la última prenda sobre el cuerpo de su compañera. Una pequeñísima tanga de encaje rojo que lo volvió loco al instante. Se separó de su tarea con los pechos de Rei, para admirarla mejor; ¡Carajo! Eso era lo último que le faltaba, nunca se imaginó que ella usara esas cosas, cada capa que caía, tenía una sorpresa mayor para él, y esa tanga roja era demasiado perfecta para dejarla a un lado.

Decidido a seguir, tomó las manos de Hino y las sujetó sobre su cabeza; como una serpiente comenzó a moverse sobre ella, frotándose, sintiendo su cuerpo completo. El tenerla debajo suyo generaba en él sensaciones delirantes, significaba tanto y tan poco… Se sentía poderoso, vigoroso…y decidió que era momento de hacerla gritar. Dirigió una de sus manos a la pequeña prenda roja, la hizo a un lado justo en la parte en la que recién descubrió con gran alegría que estaba húmeda, e introdujo sin pensarlo dos de sus dedos.

La chica se arqueó por completo y gimió aunque trató de no hacerlo. Para ella, en su estado, cada movimiento de Malachite era sorpresivo y este lo deseaba hace mucho. Él se movía lentamente dentro de ella, la exploraba despertando cada poro de cuerpo, haciéndola cerrar los ojos y gemir con la boca completamente abierta. Con su pulgar acariciaba su clítoris sin dejar de mover los otros dedos y su placer se limitaba a las reacciones de ella.

Su miembro estaba de nueva cuenta completamente erecto y deseoso de recibir atención. Frenó lo que estaba haciendo, sacó sus dedos de su cálido recinto y Rei lo miró expectante. Rápidamente y sin pensarlo mucho soltó el lazo que aprisionaba las manos del objeto de su deseo. Ella enseguida se levantó y lo rodeó lentamente, él se levantó también curioso por su próxima acción.

Hino levantó con fuerza su pierna derecha y arremetió contra su oponente, quien recibió el golpe, pero fue lo suficientemente rápido para sujetar su pie y tirarla sobre el tatami. Cayó de espaldas, pero él propinó tal presión en su extremidad que la obligó a voltearse, quedando boca abajo. Se tumbó rápidamente sobre ella, lamió su oreja y le anunció su próxima acción.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás, vas a ser mía, te voy a penetrar como no lo han hecho antes- A pesar de la excitación se mostró dispuesta a resistirse a cualquier precio e intentó golpearlo con su codo, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera moverse, él la sujeto de las muñecas.

-No entiendo por qué quieres evitar lo que evidentemente deseas. Porque si lo que quieres es que te lastima, no tienes más que pedirlo y te será concedido- añadió tomando uno de sus glúteos con la mano y estrujándolo fuertemente.

Cuando ella gimió por el dolor, la soltó. Inmediatamente tomó su miembro y lo dirigió a la húmeda entrada de Rei. Lo dejó ahí unos segundos, sintiendo en la cabeza de su falo el calor de su meta y sin más lo introdujo completo. Ella no emitió ningún sonido, sólo jadeaba, él gimió lenta y gravemente. Era estrecha y estaba completamente mojada, excitada, aunque no quisiera mostrarlo. Su cavidad lo acogía deliciosamente, lo estrujaba, no necesitaba siquiera moverse para morir de placer. Había domado a la fiera, conquistado la cumbre más alta y aún quería más.

Lentamente empezó a moverse, penetrándola cada vez más profundo. Sus movimientos eran tensos y profundos. La envestía y se quedaba así unos segundos para después salir de ella y volverla a envestir. Fue en una de estas que ella por fin gimió continuamente sin poder detenerse, eso lo excitó más, lo endureció más y comenzó a moverse frenéticamente, mientras introducía una mano debajo de ella para tomar uno de sus pechos. Estaba completamente acostado sobre ella, con todo su peso, y ella jadeaba pesadamente. Sin detenerse, sin perder el ritmo, la tomó de las caderas y la jaló para levantarla y él junto con ella.

La visión que tuvo entonces le descolocó el sentido y cumplió más de una de sus fantasías, Rei estaba sostenida sobre sus cuatro extremidades en el suelo y él la penetraba situado atrás de ella, sujetándola por las caderas. La posición en sí ya lo volvía loco, pero que fuera su oponente la dominada, era un poema.

Siguió su movimiento y ella cooperaba siguiendo el ritmo que él marcaba con sus manos sobre sus caderas. Se impactaba contra ella, y en ciertas ocasiones la penetración era tan profunda que la destrozaba por dentro y gritaba de dolor; a estas alturas ninguno distinguía uno de otro.

Malachite la tomó nuevamente del cabello y lo jaló. Ella arqueó su cuello e irguió su cabeza, era como ser montada en todos los sentidos. El miembro entre sus piernas era grande y delicioso, la llenaba por completo y arrasaba todo a su paso. Entre gemidos, Rei notó como él movía sus manos por su trasero, desliza cada uno de sus dedos por cada centímetro de su piel y se centra en un punto inesperado; otra entrada de su cuerpo, una entrada que en su cuerpo era inexplorada.

Él no pudo esperar, no pudo resistir la tentación de estar en un lugar más en ella, de poseerla aún más e introdujo uno de sus dedos. Inmediatamente notó que aquella entrada no había sido explorada y quiso ser el primero de la forma más primitiva posible. No dejaba de penetrarla ni de jadear y ella no dejaba de gemir mientras con sus dedos penetraba la última entrada virgen de su cuerpo, Rei reaccionó volteando la cabeza para mirarlo con mirada prohibitiva, pero a Malachite no le importó. Cuando pudo introducir su dedo medio completo, unió a él otro y luego otro más. Sabía que era una parte de cuidado y se tomó su tiempo para dilatarla, cuando consideró que estaba lista se llevó la mano a la boca, la llenó de saliva y la untó en el nuevo blanco. Sacó su miembro de la vagina de Hino y lo dirigió a su ano. Ella no volteó siquiera, sólo cerró los ojos, esperando. Arima la penetró lenta pero constantemente mientras ella se quejaba, era aún más estrecho que su núcleo y tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no dejarse ir allí mismo. Fue lento, costaba trabajo, pero por fin logró introducirse completo.

Había dejado una huella en el cuerpo de la morena, que nunca podría ser deshecha. No requería hacer grandes movimientos y a decir verdad, tal era la estreches que tampoco tenía gran libertad de movimiento. Mientras entraba y salía lentamente, llevó su mano a la vagina de la chica y la penetró otra vez con sus dedos. Ella gritó cuando fue penetrada por dos frentes, era sometida, sí, pero era blanco de una atención insuperable. Quiso alargar el momento, quiso en verdad seguir sucumbiendo a la voluntad de su agresor, pero este ataque por dos flancos la superó y la debacle cayó sobre ella, su interior se convulsionaba y abría la boca sin lograr que sonido alguno saliera.

El chico lo notó perfectamente y arremetió con aún más dinamismo. Una vez que ella hubiese terminado, él le ordeno no perder la postura y continuó envistiéndola, hasta que ya no tuvo control sobre sus movimientos, hasta que sintió como su miembro latía anticipando su derrame, y así sucedió.

Se vació por completo dentro de la recién estrenada cavidad, sujetándola de la cintura y enseguida recobró parte de su sentido, la soltó y salió de ella, derramando su esperma por todo su trasero, por su tanga mal puesto y desgarrado, por sus piernas…

La chica se tiró aún jadeante al suelo, tardó aún en recuperar la respiración, sonrojada. A su lado Malachite también se dejó caer en el tatami del Dojo, no se dicen nada por unos momentos sumidos en sus pensamientos, Rei ha cerrado los ojos, todo lo que ha ocurrido allí esa noche es totalmente increíble. Se siente ahora llena de una extraña comodidad, del placer que sigue al momento en que se ha probado una comida deliciosa, plena y extrañamente…completa a pesar de las circunstancias, así que cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por todo aquello asimilando cada recuerdo; por su parte, el Doctor Arima hace lo contrario, abre más los ojos mirando al techo del Dojo, tiene esa misma sensación de una terrible satisfacción que jamás en toda su vida había experimentado, sabía que era apuesto y que las mujeres lo adoraban, había tenido sexo con muchas, pero ellas siempre lo dejaban tomar el control, decidir lo que quería, no eran este extraño monstruo con belleza diabólica que había encendido sus más oscuros deseos, nunca se había sentido por completo de esta forma, las cosas que había hecho con esa mujer, la forma como habían perdido el control aquella noche, era algo que jamás podría olvidar…

La chica se puso de pié al fin y las flamas rojizas se reflejan en esa piel antes pálida y perfecta, ahora llena de arañones, heridas y moretes. Ella se recoge el cabello y tomando la cinta del suelo lo ata de nuevo, al hacerlo siente un dolor fuerte en su hombro, se toca la marca que dejó Mal con su mordida y luego sonríe.

-¿Es que acaso acostumbras dejar siempre marcas?-dice ella. Mal se endereza un poco del tatami y sonríe con esa maldita sonrisa que ella viera en su rostro siempre que la derrotaba en un combate.

-Sólo en lo que me gusta.-añade él lamiendo sus labios, ella sonríe y se inclina hacia él mirándolo a los ojos, esos malditos ojos amatista que lo retaban y lo hacían enfurecer…pero… ¿En qué momento cambiaron su efecto y ahora lo hacían sentir…fuego dentro?

-Entonces supongo que tu linda noviecita tiene muchas de estas.-añadió ella sonriente y Malachite la toma del cuello.

-Te dije que no mencionaras a Serena.-ella se aleja de él con un golpe en el brazo para que la suelte.

-Calma doctor Arima, luego de lo que hicimos debería ser un poco más tolerante. Pensé que esto le abriría la mente pero veo que no, además no lo dije por ofender, es obvio que la señorita sexo monótono no es tu tipo.-termina Rei levantándose del suelo y recogiendo los restos de su ropa desgarrada, él molesto se levanta y sujetándola de la cintura desnuda la gira hacia él mirándola de frente.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes que mi prometida no es mi tipo?-furioso, ella sonríe y lo besa en los labios con pasión, pero justo cuando él comienzan a responder, ella lo aparta y camina hacia los vestidores tomando su maleta, y recoge lo que queda de su ropa.

-Sé eso porque YO SOY tu tipo Malachite Arima.-una risa sarcástica escapa de los labios de Rei que se aleja de él -Doble personalidad, deseos reprimidos, ¿Cuándo empecé yo a ser la Psiquiatra?-él se haya desconcertado, Rei sigue recogiendo su ropa.-creo doctor Arima que me debe un cambio de ropa, la satisfacción de su instintos costó ropa de marca.-con total desinhibición ella levantando su desgarrado pantalón deportivo.

-¿Estás cobrándome algo Hino?.-ofendido él.

-Pudiera ser, hagamos algo, esto en definitiva fue divertido y…excitante para ambos, no tenía tan buen sexo desde hace tiempo y por tu entusiasmo sé que tú tampoco.- ella le guiña un ojo -te propongo que si mañana me vences, podrías ganar…digamos…un duplicado de la llave de mi apartamento.-Malachite la mira sonriendo otra vez, y se cruza de brazos.

-No exageres Hino, yo puedo conseguir mil mujeres mejores que tú.-

-No lo dudo.-añade ella.-pero por si tuvieras dificultades alguna vez, ganas de salir de la rutina o sólo que tu bella prometida te mande a dormir a la sala, es bueno tener a la mano…alguien más….piénsalo, y mañana en el combate espero ver tu dedicación.-acaba la chica; la figura semidesnuda se va caminando por el Dojo y él se pierde de nuevo en la perfección de ese maldito cuerpo que lo hechizaba como un tósigo adictivo. Ahora que estaba solo miró el lugar, levantó también su ropa tirada en el tatami y al igual que ella, comenzó a sentir los estragos de aquel desenfreno, el dolor en las heridas que ella le había hecho, las marcas del látigo, los arañazos en la espalda, las mordidas….al parecer él no era el único que dejaba marcas en lo que le gustaba. Sabía que esto iba a volver a ocurrir, pero lo que no quería confesarse era que estaba ANSIOSO porque ocurriera de nuevo.

Tomó sus bóxers, su pantalón y se comenzó a vestir, pero mientras lo hacía escuchaba el sonido del agua de la regadera en el lejano vestidor, eso lo alteraba, Malachite sabía que él podría tener sexo con cualquier chica, ÉL había derretido a Rei Hino, la altiva y soberbia mujer que era su competencia, como masilla en sus manos, no le asustaba tanto el haber comprobado la intensidad de la entrega de ella hacia él sino su propia reacción hacia ella, porque él había correspondido con la misma pasión o quizá con más atrevimiento e ímpetu que ella. Estaba aterrorizado al pensar que de ahora en adelante, cada vez que pensara en sexo, la imagen malévola y retorcida de Rei Hino y lo que hicieron esa noche lo iba a atormentar como una obsesión… ¿Obsesionado un Psiquiatra?....eso es estúpido.-se dijo mientras se ponía la camisa y levantaba sus pertenecías, trató de ordenar el lugar un poco hasta que ella apreció en el umbral de la puerta cambiada y con el cabello mojado y recogido.

-Buenas noches Arima, nos vemos mañana, la propuesta sigue en pié, espero que la almohada sea buena consejera y mañana te decidas a dar batalla. Por si logras quitarte tus tabúes, traeré el duplicado de mi llave…y… saludos a la futura Señora Arima.-ella con maldad le lanza un beso y se aleja del lugar Malachite se queda mirándola furioso, quisiera estrangularla, apretar su cuello hasta que deje de respirar; ella logra alterarlo a niveles insospechados…pero luego sonríe y sabe que de hacerlo, acabaría besando ese maldito cuello. Sujeta su maleta y sale también, la ve caminar hacia la acera de enfrente y abordar su Mazda rojo, mientras él abre su auto plateado, y después ambos se retiran en direcciones contrarias. Rei dentro del auto respira entrecortadamente al ir manejando.

-Gran Kami…ahora si puedo morir tranquila, ¡Qué hombre!, todo tal como lo imagine, incluso superó mis expectativas. Espero que mañana gane él, o de otra forma me dejaré ganar.-termina Rei Hino acelerando su auto en medio de la noche de Tokio.

Malachite surcaba la selva de asfalto a gran velocidad, dirigiéndose a las afueras de la ciudad, a su casa. Su rostro iba de la sonrisa más abierta a la seriedad más absoluta. Distraído en sus pensamientos pulsó el botón que abría la cerca eléctrica de su casa. Apagó las luces del coche y a oscuras aparcó en su lugar de siempre para no despertar a nadie. De prisa bajó del vehículo y antes de cerrar la puerta suspiró sonoramente. Intentó inútilmente arreglarse el cabello y la ropa, sacó su maleta del coche y entró a casa. Junto a la puerta dejó el bolso y subió las escaleras con pesar…siempre había dicho que prefería las casas de una planta.

No quiso entrar así a su habitación, así que entró a una de huéspedes y se metió a la ducha. Cada vez que pasaba sus manos por alguna de las heridas recién infligidas recordaba sin poder evitarlo cada uno de los acontecimientos recientes. No se reconocía pero este no era el momento para reflexionar al respecto, quería evadirse, quería dormir y despertar listo para el combate, que estaba más que dispuesto a ganar, aunque las razones en ese momento le parecían dudosas. Tampoco quería destinar muchos de sus pensamientos en si a caso esta noche influiría en la pelea, creía firmemente poder enfrentar a esa mujer mañana sin ningún miramiento, sin que ningún pensamiento, ni ninguna otra parte de su anatomía lo traicionaran. Le demostraría mañana igual que hoy, independientemente de todo lo demás, que era más fuerte que ella y que no le permitiría ni una más de sus injurias. Con estos pensamientos tuvo que someterse voluntariamente al chorro de agua fría, ya que su cuerpo respondía más de lo que él deseaba en ese momento.

Todo había sido demasiado surrealista para su gusto, y no podía esperar por repetirlo, por someterla, por estar dentro de ella. Al parecer el efecto de todo esto había sido mucho más serio en él, había tenido consecuencias en su mente, había replanteado cada parte de su vida y a la vez todo seguía muy normal.

Después de ducharse y secarse, salió hacia su habitación con la toalla amarrada a la cintura. Ahí la luz de la mesita de noche estaba encendida y en la cama, Serena dormía plácidamente. Parecía una estatuilla de porcelana con su camisón de seda blanco; la visión que tantas noches lo había cautivado, que lo había llevado a estar con ella…esta noche sólo le causaba pereza mental y monotonía.

Sigilosamente caminó hasta su lado de la cama, sacó su pijama de debajo de la almohada y se lo puso. Levantó las sábanas y se metió, listo para dormir, pero Serena comenzó a moverse y despertó. Volteó a su lado y al verlo lo abrazó cariñosamente.

-Shhh, vuelve a dormir- le dijo él muy bajito y ella sólo se abrazó más a su cuerpo, intentando aclarar su visión.

-Mal, querido, ¿Qué es esto? Estás terriblemente lastimado- dijo ella con voz desaprobatoria.

-No es nada- respondió él con cara de poca paciencia – Sólo gajes del entrenamiento-

-Ay cariño, cuando nos casemos no quiero que sigas practicando esos "deportes"- añadió, poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra. Mal sólo negó con la cabeza y respondió entre serio y burlón – Ahora menos que nunca pienso dejar esto-

-Uf, ya veo que estás terco hoy. Mejor hablemos de cosas más agradables- dijo ella besándolo en el cuello, y acariciando su pecho.

-No Serena, ahora no, estoy cansado y mañana tengo un combate importante, que no pienso perder por nada en el mundo-

-Como quieras- escupió ella visiblemente irritada –No sé por qué te obstinas con esto, no sé qué tendrá de especial este combate- y se volteó en la cama, dándole la espalda a su prometido, decidida a dejar de perder su tiempo discutiendo de cosas que no entendía y dispuesta a dormir.

Malachite no tenía ninguna intención de replicar a su comentario, ni de ponerla de buenas, así que se dio también la vuelta pensando en todo lo especial que tenía ese combate en específico y se cubrió con la sábana. Su mente iba a mil por hora, por mucho que deseara evitarla y al cerrar sus ojos se encontraba con la perversa mirada de Rei Hino, en distintas poses, poses completamente inmorales y cada una más deliciosa que la anterior…cuando le ganara el combate, la haría adoptar cada una de esas poses. Cuando tuviera esa bendita llave que ahora era su obsesión, una llave a la gloria, a un lugar en que podía ser él mismo con todos sus instintos y deseos satisfechos, no el siempre correcto doctor Arima, sino Malachite, el hombre.... Por suerte para él y como había comprobado hoy, el cuerpo puede más que la mente y el cansancio lo estaba venciendo.

Poco antes de caer rendido, escuchó en su mente la voz de su sensei "_Toma las llaves Arima sama, pero solo con una condición…prométeme que aprovecharás todo…todo lo que encuentres en el Dojo_" Abruptamente abrió los ojos al recordar lo que su maestro había dicho pero pronto se sonrió negando con la cabeza y volvió a tomar posición de dormir…ese viejo… siempre tan sabio como vidente…

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**Lectores queridos, tienen ante sus ojos el trabajo de presentación de las FOUR LADIES en el Fandom de Sailor Moon, en verdad nos hemos esforzado para que este one shot contenga en sí mismo las características necesarias para ser catalogado como parte del LADO OSCURO FF, queríamos que este trabajo resumiera nuestro objetivo como equipo; SALIR DE LO CONVENCIONAL, NARRATIVA ATRAPANTE Y DE CALIDAD , y finalmente abordar algún género literario definido, en este caso, el Realismo y el Erotismo, ambos combinados en la medida adecuada por sus autoras para hacer como había sido nuestra promesa ¡¡¡¡QUE TIEMBLE FANFICTION!!!**

**Esperamos que los lectores tengan la inteligencia y mente abierta de leer y disfrutar nuestras historias (de lo cual esto es solo la punta del iceberg) porque para eso escribimos todos en esta maravillosa página, para DISFRUTAR, para recrearnos, para CRECER como individuos, lectores y personas y compartir con los demás una afición que nos está llevando a explorar los límites de lo que hasta hace poco era el cerrado fandom de Sailor Moon, ¡La evolución ha llegado a FF! El pensamiento humano no tiene límites, (y ahora sabemos que nosotras cuatro tampoco) estamos por demostrarlo…**

**P.D. Esperen más sorpresas de nuestra parte, aún faltan dos de las FOUR LADIES en presentarse, y eso va a hacer época, imaginen si eso logramos por separado, ¿Qué pasará cuando escribamos juntas?...cabe mencionar que hoy hay Luna Llena y por tanto nosotras estamos en nuestra forma más… ¿Animal?...(un Fénix y un Dragón jaja…) así que…¡CULPEN A LA LUNA! **

**GRACIAS A: Susy y Martha, Camarada Tortoise y Camarada Tiger por ser parte de este cambio, Susy por editar y apoyarnos en todo, a ti lector inteligente que te adentras con la libertad que da el conocimiento en esta historia, y a ti lector de mente cerrada y obtusa que nos das puntos de crecimiento en el LADO OSCURO y nos animas a ser aun mas irreverentes y atrevidas (sí ahora todo es un reto)…y gracias infinitas a ****Nietzsche por ser parte del soporte filosófico de las Four Ladies y legarnos tan impresionante acerbo de alimento espiritual…**

**ATTE: Lady Dragon (Hehra) y Lady Phoenix (Leonor de Éboli).**


End file.
